


The Swan Princess

by xHookedonKillianx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHookedonKillianx/pseuds/xHookedonKillianx
Summary: The angel was clear, the little cygnet needed to be protected, he was to be her hero, and at the young age of five, Killian Jones is all too willing to take on that task. Little does he know, the cygnet is more than what she appears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a fanart I came across. Fair warning, this moves along pretty fast and probably makes zero sense. Also, it’s unedited. I was just having a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy! :D
> 
> Briefly shows Killian & Milah but nothing detailed.

Killian is five years old when he encounters the woman in the woods. Her hair is black, her skin is almost white as snow, and she’s clutching a little cygnet to her chest. He’s scared but her smile is kind and when he asks if she’s an angel, her laugh reminds him of the bells he hears that ring from the castle.

“What’s your name?”

“Killian Jones, ma’am.”

A small furry head pops out from her cloak and he giggles.

“This is Emma.”

“She’s very pretty.”

The cygnet’s feathers are soft and he blushes when it pushes its head into his hand. The angel is nice and she listens with rapt attention as he tells her all about his papa and Liam while he plays with little Emma.

“Will you do me a favor, Killian?”

“Of course, ma’am.”

She steps forward and holds her arms out.

“Take her with you.” His eyes widen and she smiles again. “Take her far away from here and protect her.”

“What if I can’t?”

There’s another smile and the red of her lips reminds him of roses.

“I have every faith that you can.” The angel places the cygnet in his arms, it’s light, but he handles her with care. “Promise me you will?”

“I promise.”

Her eyes are wet and he blushes when she brushes a piece of his hair away from his forehead. He listens to every word she tells him like he listens to Liam when he's teaching him something new. The cygnet has fallen asleep in his arms by the time she's finished and he can feel its stomach ripple with every snore.

Killian watches with wide eyes as the angel leans in and presses her lips to cygnet’s little head before whispering, “Find us.”

* * *

_“The Crown Princess is missing!”_

* * *

Papa tells him she can’t come on their journey, that the captain won’t allow animals aboard and he cries.

“Then I’m not going!”

He runs to his room and scoops Emma up from her perch on his bed. She fluffs her wings out before snuggling into his neck and it makes him feel a little better. When Liam comes in sometime later, Killian begs him to speak to their father.

“I can’t leave her, Liam! I promised the angel!”

“You promised?”

Nodding, he gives a sniffle, his lip still quivering as Liam steps forward. His brother brushes his fingers over its little head and the cygnet gives what sounds like a hum.

“Then she must come with us because a good man always keeps his promises.” Killian’s face lights up and Liam looks to cygnet with a smile. “We’ll just have to keep her hidden away…good thing she’s quiet.”

* * *

_“The Evil Queen is back.”_

* * *

Two years spent mostly on the sea and no one aboard the ship knows Emma is there aside from Killian and Liam. She hides in his bunk throughout the day and he keeps a bucket in the corner for her to splash around in at night. He feeds her pieces of bread, sometimes foregoing eating himself so that she may have a meal, and when she starts to fly, he thinks it’s the most wonderful thing ever.

“Brother!” Liam scolds in a whisper, ducking as Emma fly’s over his head. “Tell her to stop! Someone will hear!”

Killian giggles while bouncing on his cot.

“Look at her go, Liam!” Emma flies down, landing on his lap and he scoops her up. “You did so well, lass. Did you enjoy that?” She nods and he giggles. “I bet you did.”

“Tell me again what the angel said.”

He looks up to Liam as he lets Emma down to waddle around the cot.

“Why?”

“Killian, she’s unlike any cygnet I’ve seen—”

“That’s because she’s special.”

Liam smiles.

“Aye, but what did the angel say?”

Frowning, his gaze moves to Emma as she pecks at a piece of bread she hadn’t finished earlier.

“She said that she was special and she needed to be protected. That I was to tell no one her name unless I deem them worthy…and when the time was right, she was to return to the Enchanted Forest,” he looks back to his brother with a big smile. “She called me a hero!”

Emma makes a little noise of approval and he blushes.

“That’s the part I’m unsure of.” There’s a hiss that comes from Emma as the feathers on her back stick up and Liam shakes his head. “Not the hero part, the part about returning her.” Liam’s eyes move to Emma before he replies in a whisper, “We must go where father goes and he says we are never returning. You would have to wait until you’re an adult and I don’t know if swan’s live that long, Killian.”

His heart starts to race and he reaches out to pull her close.

“She will because I’m going to protect her!”

She hums, her beak pressing into his thigh and Liam smiles.

“How do you think it is that she understands us? Or that she seems to grow slower than most cygnet's?”

He shrugs, petting her back.

“Magic?”

Liam scoffs and turns to lay on his back.

“Magic, little brother?”

“Oi! I’m not little!”

There’s a sound of what seems to be laughter that comes from Emma and he glares down at her while Liam pulls his blanket up over his shoulder.

“Get some sleep, _little brother_. Papa says it will be an early morning tomorrow.”

Eyes moving to Emma, he sees her nod and he falls back onto his cot with a grumble, “I’m not little.”

A moment later, he feels little feet walking up his chest before she bumps her head into his forehead and he can’t help but smile.

* * *

_“Queen Snow and King James have fallen.”_

* * *

Killian’s nine when his father sells them to slavery and it takes him less than a week to realize he’s never coming back.

At least he still has Liam and Emma.

“Do you remember your mama?” He asks Emma in a whisper.

The cot he's lying on smells rotten and there's water that leaks down onto his head, but it's better than nothing.

Emma gives a low squeak in answer and Killian sighs.

“I don't remember my mama, either. Liam says she was as pretty as the sea.” Emma snuggles closer to him and he brushes his fingers down her back. “Papa use to say it was dark magic that took her. But what if she left just as he did?”

Since his father left, he's taught himself not to cry, they always hit harder when he cries, but he can't help the tear that runs down his cheek.

There's a shuffle from behind him before he feels Liam take his hand, while Emma rests her head against his forehead.

* * *

_“They’ve closed off the Enchanted Forest to all who attempt to enter and no one is permitted to leave.”_

* * *

After three years of moving from ship to ship whenever the captain feels he needs the money more than he needs the help, it gets harder and harder to conceal Emma, and the first night on Captain Silver’s ship, she’s seen by a few members of the crew.

“What’s this?”

A big burly man with wooden teeth and a scar down the right side of his neck rips Killian’s blanket off to reveal Emma.

“None of your business!” Killian growls, and when he tries to block the man’s view, he’s shoved to the side. “No! Don’t touch her!”

Emma flaps her wings, attempting to fly away with a squawk of fear, but her feet get caught in the blanket and the man’s able to grab her.

“Get your bloody hands off her!”

He’s held back by three other crew members as they all laugh and the man spreads her wings wide. She gives a cry of pain Killian’s never heard before and he fights harder to break free.

“Look at this, gents! The lad’s brought us some dinner! I hear there’s nothing quite like fried swan!”

The anger he feels has him blinded and he jams his elbow into one of the crew member's stomach. He wants to yell for Liam, but he’s above deck helping with the anchor…he’s all alone.

_“She’s so very precious, Killian, and she must be protected.”_

The man juggles Emma with a laugh and when he lets go of one of her wings to flick her beak, she snaps at his fingers. He lets her go with a little yelp and she flies forward, smacking him with her wings. There’s a flurry of chaos as the other crew members attempt to catch her and Killian is tackled. There’s a stab of pain as his cheek slams against the corner of a table and he hears Emma’s hiss of anger.

“Enough!”

Everyone stops at the sound of the captain’s voice and they quickly shuffle to stand up straight, save for Killian. His pushes himself up onto his knees, his eyes searching frantically around the small cabin for Emma until he feels her land on his calf.

“I demand to know what’s going on here!”

“It wasn’t us, cap’tn,” one of the crew members calls out. “The lad brought contraband onto the ship!”

“Aye, captain!” Another one calls out. “Was all the lad’s fault!”

The rest of the men call out in agreement and Killian shakes his head.

“Captain Silver, I’ve done no—”

Before he can finish, Liam appears behind Silver and his eyes go wide.

“Killian.”

“Liam, according to my men your brother has brought contraband onto my ship.”

He sees the fight in his brother’s eyes to argue with him but he cannot go against his captain.

“I assure you, captain, Killian has done—”

Silver looks to Liam with his eyebrow raised.

“Are you calling my men liars?”

There’s a snicker from the crew as Killian moves his hand behind him and feels Emma bump her head against it.

“No, sir,” Liam answers without hesitant. “It’s not what you think.”

“Is it not?” Silver asks with a smirk before turning to Killian and motioning with his hand. “Come now, let’s see what this contraband is.”

Killian’s jaw clenches and his eyes flicker around the cabin, trying to find a way for her to escape when he sees Liam’s eyes widen. Suddenly, there’s a weight in his hand and he gives a huff before standing and bringing Emma forward to present her to the captain.

Silver stares at her with amusement in his eyes. He steps forward and Killian pulls her close, unconsciously. The captain towers over him and he swallows the lump in his throat.

“She’s just a pet, captain,” Liam calls out from behind him. “My brother has had her for—”

He stops when Silver holds up his hand and Killian’s heart starts to pound.

“What’s her name, lad?”

“Swan,” Killian answers, clearing his throat. “Her name is Swan.”

Silver snorts.

“That’s hardly original.” Shaking his head, he looks around the cabin. “Clear out, men, we are ready to set sail.”

The men begin to move before he’s done speaking and Killian pulls Emma even closer, fear creeping up in him.

“And Swan, captain?” Liam asks.

Silver looks back to Killian with his lips pressed together.

“The boy may keep his pet…for a fee of course. A quarter of each of your earnings should do it.”

Liam’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth but Killian steps forward and cuts him off.

“Done.”

With a smirk, Silver nods.

“Clean up your face, boy, then go find my boots. They need shining.”

That night while he lays in his cot, Emma presses her wing to the cut on his cheek and he falls asleep with her tiny head pressed to his forehead.

* * *

_“The Evil Queen promises a hefty award to anyone who finds the young girl with golden hair and eyes green like the forest.”_

* * *

As Killian gets older, he finds speaking to Emma is far easier than speaking to most of the crew. She’s an amazing listener and though she’s unable to form actual words, he knows that she understands everything he's saying.

He’s always known she can understand him.

“You can’t keep yourself locked away down here all the time, Killian,” Liam huffs as he walks into the crew’s cabin. “We’ve been with Silver for three years and you're old enough to be a part of the crew now, it’s unlikely he’s going to sell us off. It’s best you form some kind of rapport with them.”

Holding up a piece of bread for Emma, he rolls his eyes at his brother.

“They don’t wish to speak to me, Liam, and that’s all well and good, because I have no wish to speak to them. I know what they think of me.”

They think he’s brainless, mentally ill, and call him names—bird boy seems to be their favorite. They also love to play tricks on him. On more than one occasion, he’s woken up to Emma’s angry growls only to find himself covered in bird seed.

“It matters not what they think, little brother. It does matter that you show you’re a part of the crew…I can’t always be there and it would make me feel better to know that when we make port, you have someone out there watching your back that can do more than flap her bloody wings.” Emma scoffs at him and he pats her head. “No offense, lass. It’s your birthday tomorrow and the men and I wish to take you out.”

With a sigh, he runs his hand through his hair. It’s been years since he’s celebrated the day of his birth, the day is usually spent doing whatever Silver requires of him while at night, he, Liam and Swan share a piece of fruit his brother spends a bloody fortune on, though he’ll never admit it.

“What do you think?”

Emma tilts her head, her green eyes staring up at him before she flaps her wings and flies up onto Liam’s shoulder.

“It seems she agrees with me,” Liam smirks.

Killian stands and gives her a mock glare.

“Traitor.”

* * *

_“Queen Snow and King James are dead.”_

* * *

Killian finds he’s partial to the taste of rum and the numbing effect it has over his body. When he’s drunk, he forgets about the fact that he’ll never be anything more than a slave and all dreams of becoming a good man—a hero—are long gone. Not even the pounding in his head the next morning deters him because it’s another distraction.

There’s a fluttering against the back of his head and he swats at it with a growl.

“Bloody hell, Swan. I need to finish this.”

Seeing her land on the bucket of soapy water, he watches as she fluffs her wings at him.

“Don’t you have some flying to do? We’re setting sail at first light tomorrow so you best get it in now.”

She squawks at him and he rolls his eyes while he washes the deck.

“I’m serious, love. I only have this portion left, then I have to sew the tear in the sail if I wish to go into town tonight.”

Her wings fluff out again and she motions off to the right. With his brow furrowed, he looks to where she’s pointing and lets out a groan. There’s about five feet he’s missed right around the mast. Looking back to her, he gives a nod.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He grabs the bucket as she hovers above him and shakes his head. “Don’t know how I missed this.”

She gives a snort and he throws a glare. It seems his Swan feels the same as Liam when it comes to his drinking, but he ignores them both. Being drunk chases away his demons, even if only for a little while.

Putting the bucket down, he wipes at his brow and takes a tug from his flask. The sun feels almost scorching, making his hair stick to his forehead and to the back of his neck, and he feels he’s about to pass out. Though he’s not sure if it’s worse due to the state his body is in.

“Killian!” His head whips around at the voice and his eyes widen. It’s the woman he had been with the night before and he feels his cheeks burn as his gaze flickers down to Emma. “I’ll be at the tavern tonight if you wish to come by.”

“A-aye,” he answers with a wave, and she saunters off, swinging her hips.

He avoids looking at Emma, embarrassment washing over him. It’s a strange feeling, not wanting an animal to know of his exploits, but Emma is so much more than just an animal. She’s more than family, more than…everything, really, and he doesn’t wish for her to see him as a drunken sailor that pays for the pleasures of a woman when the rum isn’t quite helping.

“She, uh,” he reaches up to scratch the back of his ear before motioning to the dock. “S-she was just…”

When he finally finds the courage to look at her, she gives a scoffing laugh and flutters her wings at him.

“Oh, bugger off!” He chuckles, whipping his rag at her before he begins on his chores again.

* * *

_“There’s talk of a savior!”_

* * *

The night Silver’s ship goes down, Killian uses every ounce of strength his has to survive. The water is strong, with every wave, it tries to pull him down and he’s swallowed so much of it he almost chokes. But he keeps pushing, using his brother’s voice as a guide.

“Killian! This way! Follow me!”

It takes them almost an hour to swim to the shore, and by the time they make it, he’s coughing up sea water and his body is screaming at him for rest.

“We survived,” Liam groans. “I can’t believe we survived.”

Killian gives a chuckle in disbelief as Liam reaches over to pat him on the shoulder. It was an impossible task, but they’ve survived. Their ship went down, and though he feels a tiny spout of sorrow for his fallen crew mates, his brother is next to him alive and well. There’s nothing else that—

His eyes widen.

“Swan,” he breathes out, his head whipping around the open shore line.

Liam looks to him, his face dropping and his eyes filled with worry.

“Brother—”

“Where is she? Did she go down?”

“I don’t—”

“ _Swan!_ ”

He turns back to shore, his eyes scanning the horizon with his heart pounding in his chest. She was there when the ship started to go down, pecking away at a rope until it gave way so that he and Liam were able to hold on. Then there was a strike of lightening and—

“No,” he growls before cupping his hands over his mouth. “ _Emma_!”

“Swan!” Liam calls out next, walking to the left. “Come on, lass, find us!”

It’s as if he’s drowning all over again, the fear is pulling him down and he’s fighting to breathe. If she’s gone, he won’t know what he’ll do—oh gods, where is she?

“Emma!”’

There’s an echo in the wind and Killian’s eyes widen as Liam runs up.

“Is that her?”

“I don’t…” he trails off with a shake of his head. “Emma!”

The cry gets louder and his eyes frantically search around before Liam yanks him to left and points.

“Brother, look!”

Her white feathers look to be almost glowing in the moonlight as she flies to them and Killian sags in relief, tears pricking the back of his eyes. Emma swoops down in between them, her wings flapping in excitement as Liam pulls the three of them closer together.

“You’re alive,” he chokes out, pulling her to his chest while she nuzzles her head into his neck. “I’m so happy, my love. Such a good girl you are.”

Her hums of joy make him chuckle and he feels Liam wrap his arm around his shoulders, and for a moment, everything is perfect.

* * *

_“She’s destined to bring the Evil Queen’s reign to an end once and for all.”_

* * *

“That can't possibly be comfortable, little brother.”

Killian’s eyes move up from his book, his brow furrowed until Liam motions to him.

“Oh,” he chuckles and Emma adjusts herself on top of his head. “I’ve forgotten she was up there. It seems to be her new favorite spot.”

Her head hangs down the side of his face and he smiles at her before she nuzzles into his cheek.

“I’ll have you know her favorite spot while you were gone was my shoulder. Do you have any idea how bloody difficult it is to sleep with her long neck wrapped around your head?” He doesn’t, she prefers to sleep curled next to him with her head on his chest.

Liam steps forward, his gaze moving to Emma with a smile. “And you snore, darling.”

With a scoff, she jumps down onto the table shaking her head and they watch as she stretches her wings out, they are almost the span of the table now. In the three years since they’ve joined the Royal Navy, she’s grown fully into a beautiful swan. There are no longer any traces of gray feathers, they’ve turned completely white, and while he was gone for his month of training, her beak changed to a bright orange.

His heart hurt a little at missing it.

Liam reminds him of his Latin exam and he takes a deep breath. He and Emma have been studying for it every night, if he got something wrong, she would flap her wings in his face and if he got something right, she’d bounce up and down with a cry of excitement.

“Aye,” he nods, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

His brother smiles, pulling at the lapels of his coat while Emma flies over to them and lands on his shoulder.

“You’re going to do great,” Liam assures and Emma’s head bobs in agreement. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

* * *

_“She’s found her! The savior has been found!”_

* * *

As they soar through the air toward Neverland, Killian imagines it’s what Emma feels every time she flies through the clouds and he smiles. Liam explains they are looking for a plant that heals and he doesn’t miss Emma’s head tilt. She follows them onto the island and growls when the young lad approaches them.

He speaks of the plant being poisonous and though Killian is hesitant, Liam is headstrong. Their king is an honorable man and only wishes to do good.

It’s as they are walking away the lad calls out to them again.

“That’s a lovely swan you have there.” Killian’s body goes tense and his eyes flicker to Liam before he looks to Emma. “May I ask her name?”

She lands on his shoulder, wrapping around the back of his neck while she peers at the young man. The lad’s eyes sparkle, his gaze moving over her as if she’s a hidden treasure and Killian’s hit with a memory.

_“There’s power in her name, power that people will try to use against her.”_

_“But how will I know who I can trust?”_

_“Listen to your gut, sweetheart. It will always be your guide.”_

“Her name is Swan,” Killian answers.

“May I ask where you acquired her? She looks to be very special.”

Killian’s fingers tighten around the hilt of his sword and he’s just about to raise it again when Liam moves to place his hand on his arm.

“We’ve had her since we were young. Come, Killian, we have a mission to complete.”

They walk until they are alone and Liam turns back to him, his jaw locked.

“I think Swan should go back to the ship.”

Killian blinks and Emma wraps herself tighter against his neck.

“What? No!”

“I do not like the way he was looking at her and who knows how many men he has on this island. If they attack, we may be outnumbered and she’ll be unprotected.” Emma mews in disagreement and Liam reaches up to run the back of his fingers over her wing. “This way you have the whole crew there in case of an attack, lass. They know you are to be protected at all times. You can hide out in my cabin.”

He wants to argue against it, he’d lay down his life to protect her, but his brother does have a good point. If there’s trouble, she’d come find them…she always finds them.

There’s a huff of irritation before she flies off back to the ship and they move on.

_Glory to the Jones Brothers._

* * *

_“The savior is dead! The Evil Queen has made the announcement, all hope for the Enchanted Forest is lost.”_

* * *

Liam dies in his cabin and Killian weeps while Emma flutters her wings around his brothers face in a futile attempt to revive him. He loves and hates her for it because it’s no use, he’s gone.

He can feel her eyes on him at his declaration of desertion and when the crew burns the kings flag, she hangs her head.

They both mourn, though they do it alone and he feels the cold stab of abandonment dig into his heart.

With every ship they take down in the name of his brother, she watches him, her eyes full of sorrow and he knows then he’ll never be the hero she needs him to be.

_I’m sorry, angel._

Three weeks after Liam’s death, Killian is hunched over emptying his stomach into a bucket, the last bit of rum too much for his body to handle, when he feels a cool rag at the back of his neck. Looking up, he watches as Emma lands next to him and kicks his flask away.

“What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?” Her wing lifts to brush over his cheek and he snaps back at the contact.

She hasn’t touched him since that day and the feel of her being so gentle makes him angry.

He doesn’t deserve it.

Ripping the rag from the back of his neck, his lip turns into a snarl, “You think this will help?” He throws it to the ground. “You think any of this will bloody help?!”

She steps back, her eyes sad and he pushes himself up. The rum makes his head foggy and he stumbles a bit but quickly rights himself.

“Don’t look at me like that, Swan.” He holds his arms out to the side with a dark laugh. “This is who I am now, aren’t you proud?”

She gives a hiss and flaps her wings, something she’s done a million times when she’s annoyed with him, only this time, it angers him.

“Well, I don’t care what you think.”

The anger is clear on her face and her feathers fluff up in the back.

“Aye, it’s true.” Her cry echoes throughout the cabin and his face goes hard. “What do you know? You’re just a bloody fucking bird!”

He regrets the words the second they leave his mouth and the way she backs away from his breaks his heart all over again. If Liam were around, he’d have his head for speaking to her in such a way.

He’d take her to the other side of the ship and point out the stars until Killian ultimately came to find them.

But Liam isn’t there, he’s gone.

Collapsing onto his knees, Killian lets out a choked sob and for the first time since his brother’s passing, he allows himself to cry.

“It should have been me,” he sobs, “not Liam. He was the one that was good…he was the hero you deserved. It should have been me.”

The feel of her neck wrapping around the back of his makes him shutter and he pulls her into his arms as they mourn the loss of their captain.

* * *

_“There has been sightings of Queen Snow and King David!”_

* * *

The first time someone attempts to take his life is when Killian is asleep in his bed. Two men from town who fancied the Jolly Roger sneak aboard and into his cabin to cut his throat where he lies, but Emma attacks them and he awakes. He forces them to walk the plank in front of the entire crew as a warning to all who try to over throw him and though Emma begs him not to, he does it any, he mustn’t look weak.

_Glory to the Jones Brothers._

The second time it comes in the form of mutiny and his crew member is smart, he goes for Emma first. He attacks her while Killian is speaking with the man in the crow’s nest before retiring for the evening, thinking with her out of the way, he’ll surprise the captain in his cabin. But Kilian hears her cries of pain and just as he pushes himself through the door, he witnesses Emma being thrown into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

Killian sees red and cuts him open from stem to sternum.

_You’re a hero, Killian!_

Word travels fast throughout the sea’s, Captain Jones and the Jolly Roger are to be feared and while his crew celebrates, Emma looks on with despair. It frightens him that he’ll awake one day and she’ll be gone, too horrified to stick around and watch what he’s become. It’s why whenever she flies into the clouds to spread her wings, he waits on the deck for her return, because he can’t sleep without her head tiny head resting on his chest.

The crew knows how special she is and none question her importance. She’s bewitched them with her sass and beauty, and more often than not, he’ll hear her snorting laughter coming from the crew’s quarters before he settles in for the night.

“Where shall we sail to this time, love?” His eyes move over the map laid out before him. “Arendelle? I know how much you love the snow.” Her wings flutter, eyes seeming to grow large and he chuckles. “Though there will be no more snow fights, not after the last time when you cheated.”

He pulls his flask from inside his leather jacket and she scoffs.

“You bloody well did, and you know it. Not all of us can blend into the snow like you can, sweetheart.”

She snickers at him, motioning to his clothes and he raises an eyebrow.

“What can I say, black’s my color.”

His eyes move back down to the map as he drums his fingers on the desk and he catches sight of his brother’s ring. There’s not a day that goes by that he doesn’t think of Liam, the regret and guilt still weigh heavy upon him, and he wishes with all his heart that he may have just one more day with him so that he could say goodbye.

He’s brought out of his thoughts by the feel of Emma’s wing on his arm and he turns to her. When he attempts to fake a smile, she shakes her head and moves closer.

“Aye, love, I know. You miss him, too.”

Her wings wrap around his shoulders before she places her head against his forehead.

* * *

_“Queen Snow is gathering her army!”_

* * *

Killian doesn’t take Emma into town when they make port, she’s left on the Jolly to look after it, because if there’s one thing he’s learned after five years of being a pirate captain, it’s that you can’t trust anyone, no matter how much loyalty they claim.

She doesn’t argue and he’s all too pleased, because he spends most of his nights at taverns and with whatever female he fancies. None of them mean anything, they are only there to pass the time…

Until he meets Milah.

* * *

_“Hope is restored.”_

* * *

Killian never tells Emma about Milah, though when she finally decides to run away with him and comes aboard, Emma doesn’t seem surprised. They’ve made port in her village more than any others in the last year and he spends every night down at her tavern, it’s easy for one to assume there was something or someone calling him there.

Their first night on the sea, though Milah sleeps soundly next to him, he’s wide awake. Emma hasn’t come down to the cabin yet and it’s well past the normal time for her to be out flying. Slipping quietly out of bed, he dresses and moves up to the deck to find Emma curled on top of some crates.

“Swan?” She lifts her head to him. “Are you alright, love?”

Her feathers flutter slightly and she nods.

“Do you plan on coming to bed anytime soon?”

The look she gives him makes him stop. They are both silent, the only sound coming from the water crashing against the boat and he knows her answer without her saying a word.

He takes a step back and gives a nod, “Right.” Clearing his throat, he reaches up to scratch the back of his ear. “Good night, Swan.”

* * *

_“Queen Snow and King James have defeated her once before, they’ll do it again.”_

* * *

“I don’t think she likes me,” Milah whispers to him one morning, her eyes flickering over in the direction that Emma has flown.

“She’s merely taking her morning flight, it’s nothing personal.”

But Killian knows that it is. In the three months since Milah joined them, Emma has been polite but distant. She no longer enters his cabin, nor does she climb up onto his shoulder while he’s at the helm, and the only time he gets to speak to her is before he retires for evening.

“No, it is,” Milah insists, tucking a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. “But Killian, I’m not going anywhere and I would wish to have some sort of relationship with her.”

He presses his lips together in a tight smile.

“Aye, I’ll talk to her.”

When Emma returns, he’s sitting up in the crow’s nest with his legs crossed in front of him. Her look of surprise when she sees him makes him almost snort, but his amusement is quickly washed away when she lands on the wood instead of his lap like she used to.

“We need to talk, Emma.”

She huffs at the use of her name and when she moves to fly, he puts his hand out.

“Ah, ah, none of that now. I’m serious, look,” he turns to grab the basket of sweet cakes and places it in front of her. “I’ve brought your favorite.”

Her eyes narrow at him and she gives a slight clap of her tongue before she settles down. Silence falls between them as she starts to nibble at the cakes and his eyes move down to the deck. He can see Milah watching him with her brow pulled together and he sighs.

They’ve only ever had one quarrel, when she laughed when he told her about Emma and how he needed to speak to her.

_“Killian,” she giggles. “She’s an animal.”_

He was quick to correct her and stormed off in a rage. The next night, she apologized and he told her the story of how they came to be together and though he knows she still may find it a little strange, she’s been working on trying to understand.

“Are you going to leave?”

It’s not what he planned on saying to Emma, but when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t help it. There’s a pause in her eating and when he looks, he finds her staring up at him before she tilts her head.

“Aye, it’s a serious question.” She clucks at him and he clenches his jaw. “Don’t call me daft. You’ve been distant ever since Milah came aboard and you hardly look at me anymore. Your flights seem to become longer with each passing day and Smee tells me you fly away at night, as well.”

She hisses, her wings flapping slightly and he shakes his head.

“Don’t be mad at him, he’s only doing what his captains ordered.” Her feathers fluff in anger and she snaps her beak. “Of course I’ve told them to watch over you!” She gives another snap and he rolls his eyes. “Aye, I know you can take care of yourself, Swan, but what else am I supposed to do, you won’t bloody speak to me!”

She holds her wings out and he digs his nails into his palm to keep from screaming.

“You are _not_ just a damn animal and you can speak without words. We’ve been doing this for twenty-five years, love, you know I can read you like an open book.” Her wings clip back to her sides and she shakes her head. “Now, I’ve had enough of this. I know you don’t like her being here, but some things have to change.”

Her eyes go wide before she hisses at him.

“No, I’m not ordering you to be nice to her! I meant things need to change with us.” Her head tilts again. “I’m tired of you not speaking to me and avoiding me on my own bloody ship! I miss you and I just want things back to the way that they were.” She turns her head to look out into the distance and he sighs.

“Emma,” he starts softly, seeing her feathers ruffle ever so slightly. “Just because I love Milah does _not_ mean I love you any less. You are more important to me than anything else, you know that.” She scoffs and he gives a light chuckle. “Aye, besides the Jolly, of course.”

They are silent for a long moment, the only sound coming from the men working below them and the sails whipping in the wind. He wishes for nothing more than to pull her close and hold her, but if he’s learned anything about his Swan, it’s not to touch her when she doesn’t want to be touched.

He still has the scar on his palm from when she bit him the time he tried to pick her up after he accidently stepped on her wing.

She clicks her tongue twice and he breathes out a sigh of relief.

“That’s all I’m asking, love.” She shakes her bottom and he snorts. “Well, it _would_ make things easier on me if the two women in my life could get along, but I’ll settle for you agreeing to try.”

Her green eyes look up at him with amusement before she moves to climb into his lap.

Things don’t change right away, especially when Milah almost trips over her after coming up onto the deck, but things between them get much better. Though she still doesn’t sleep in the cabin, she’ll approach him more during the day, and it seems the excitement that he’s missed seeing in her starts to return.

Oh, how he’s missed it.

It’s on a particular windy day that Killian witnesses her promise of trying. The sails are snapping back and forth and some of the men are even having a hard time standing up straight. He’s barking out orders to tie things down when he hears Milah cry out.

“No, no, no!” She runs down the deck, chasing after her scarf that’s caught in the wind.

It’s her sons scarf and though he knows it’s futile, he rushes to help her grab it, not wishing for her to lose the one thing she has of Bae. The fabric slips through his fingers and Milah gives an anguish cry as the wind pulls it out over the waves.

He’s pulling her close, her tears breaking his heart, when he sees Emma swoop down from the sky and catch the scarf between her beak. He feels a sense of pride rush through him as she flies back to them and softly drops the scarf into Milah’s hands.

Killian smiles when she lands on his shoulder and he watches as Milah clutches the scarf to her chest before she leans in to whisper, “Thank you, Emma.”

* * *

_“The Dark One has lined himself with the Evil Queen.”_

* * *

It all happens so fast and Killian is completely defenseless to stop it. The Dark One is Milah’s husband, he’s aboard the Jolly and he’s taunting them for the lies they’ve told until he sees Emma. With a flick of the wrist, he throws them all back, screaming, demanding to know her name.

Killian yells for her to go, she argues and goes for the attack. The Dark One grabs her by the throat and Emma lets out a wail of pain he’s never heard before.

“Something here isn’t quite what it seems, is it dearie?” He giggles, the fingers on his left hand brushing over her feathers. “Tell me her _name_.”

Milah’s able to take him by surprise with an oar to his back and his grip on Emma loosens enough for her to get away. Killian orders her to leave but just before she disappears into the clouds, the Dark One shoots a spark of magic her way and there’s a cry that echoes.

The relief Killian feels at Emma getting away is short lived because the next thing he knows, he’s tied to a mast and Milah’s heart is in the Dark One’s clutches. When it’s all over, he’s missing his left hand while Milah lie dead on the deck.

He can do nothing but stare out the window of his cabin while McCarthy works on his mangled wrist. The pain from his injury is nothing compared to the pain in his heart that he’s trying so desperately not to allow consume him.

“Captain!” Turning his head, he sees Gibbs barrel into his cabin. There’s sweat on his brow and he’s panting, but Killian merely lifts his eyebrow. “We can’t find her.”

Closing his eyes, he fights back the sorrow that threatens to pull him under and takes a deep breath. Emma has been missing since she escaped the Dark One’s grasp and he’s starting to fear the worst. She’s never been gone this long, especially when she knows danger is close.

_Have I lost them both in one day?_

When he reopens his eyes, he throws a murderous look to his incompetent crew member and pushes himself up.

“I’ll find her myself.”

“Captain, sir,” McCarthy stands in front of him. “With your injury, it’s un—”

With an inhuman snarl, he reaches out with his right hand and grabs the man by his shirt to bring him close.

“When I want your opinion, I will bloody well ask for it!” Shoving the man back, he yanks his coat from the back of his chair and shoves his right arm through it before pulling it to rest over his left shoulder.

Stomping up onto the deck, he hollers, “Burrows! Samson! you’re with me! Mr. Smee, the ship is yours until I return.”

“Aye, Captain!” Smee answers. “What shall we do with her?”

Killian feels his throat close and his shoulders tighten. When he walked onto the deck, he purposely kept from looking to the left because he wasn’t ready to see Milah’s body wrapped in that cloth.

Shaking his head, he keeps his voice low, “Wait until I return.”

He checks the woods, because it seems whenever Emma’s upset, she always retreats to the woods when they make port. The rage washes over him as he listens to his men call out for her, but there’s no answer.

As the sun begins to set, Killian feels a stab in his heart. All he can see is Milah’s heart turn to dust and all he can hear is Emma’s cry in his ears.

_Revenge will be mine._

Turning to move in another direction, he stops when he catches sight of red on the bark of the tree to his left. With wide eyes, his gaze moves slowly up until he finds her head dangling off a branch.

“Burrows! Samson!” He hollers, ripping his jacket off while they run up. “Boost me up.”

Twice while climbing he attempts to use his left hand, still not use to the fact that it’s no longer there and resulting in sharp pains running up his arm, but he ignores it because he’s only thought is to get to Emma.

A lump forms in his throat as he sees the blood, the white of her feathers making the red really stand out. There are feathers missing on her neck where the Dark One grabbed her and what looks to be a cut on her chest where he caught her with his magic—it makes his blood boil.

“E—” he stops, unknowing who is listening in. “Swan, sweetheart.”

Moving his hand to her side, his shoulders sag in relief when he feels her heart beat, even though it’s weak.

“You found her, Captain,” Burrows breathes out when he climbs down, Emma snug against his chest.

“She alive?” Samson asks next.

“Only just,” he murmurs, his eyes fixated on her chest. “Back to the ship!”

* * *

_“The savior lives!”_

* * *

After Killian found her in the woods, she laid unconscious on his cot for four days. McCarthy did the best he could, given his right eye was swollen shut after Killian punched him for calling her an animal, and they could do nothing but wait.

During those days, he buried another person he loved at sea while at night, he sat by Emma’s side not sleeping until she awoke.

Things haven’t been the same since.

For close to three years he searches for a way to get his revenge on the Dark One. He’s pillaged and killed without a thought, more than he ever did before because with each person he kills, it brings him one step closer to his revenge.

And one step further from being the hero that Emma needs him to be.

“Enjoy your night, gents. Tomorrow morning we set sail.” Waving his hand in the air, he announces, “Dismissed.”

As the crew moves to relax for the evening, he turns to head down to his cabin when he spots Emma resting on a barrel of crates. She hasn’t spoken to him since he gutted the sailor on the dock that called him ‘One-handed Jones’ two nights prior and though he misses her, it’s a weakness he doesn’t have the luxury of giving into.

Just as he passes, she clicks her tongue twice and he stops.

“The Enchanted Forest.” There’s another click and he sighs, his hand moving to his belt. “It’s where we are from.” She lifts her head and he looks down to the hatch. “Thought it would be nice to go back for your twenty-eighth birthday.”

He doesn’t give her a chance to respond, instead he stomps down the ladder to his cabin, leaving the hatch open as he always does in case she wishes to join and reaches for his bottle of rum.

* * *

_“Soon, the battle between light and dark will begin!”_

* * *

It’s the night before they are set to dock in the Enchanted Forest and the night before Emma’s birthday—well, the day she was given to him—when Killian’s inner demons come creeping up, and for a moment, he allows them.

While the crew celebrates with Emma knowing that tomorrow is just a day for them, he sits in his cabin with his head hung low. He remembers the day the angel came to him in the woods, how bright eyed and _innocent_ he was. She called him a hero and he believed it to be true.

A flash of Liam collapsing into his arms, then Milah doing the same goes through his mind and he takes another gulp of his rum. A hero could have saved them, a hero _would_ have saved them. Instead he stood back and did nothing.

The silver of his hook shines in the moonlight and his jaw ticks. Captain Killian Jones was feared, but Captain Hook, oh he’s a monster. A heartless man with no soul and who takes no prisoners.

No soul.

He almost laughs at that. If only it were true.

Then he’d be up with his crew, celebrating Emma’s birthday, not losing himself in a bottle to drown out the memory of what blood looks like on the tip of his hook.

Resting his head on the back of his hand, his fingers tighten around his glass as he chokes down the sob that’s threatening to spill from his lips. The feel of her wing on his arm doesn’t surprise him because he knew she would come find him eventually.

She always finds him.

When he looks to her, her head is tilted and her eyes are sad. Forcing a smile, he motions to the top and says, “Shouldn’t you be up celebrating, love? You know how upset the crew will get if they don’t get their time with you before tomorrow.” She gives a soft mew and he nods. “I’ll be up in a bit. Just having a drink.”

Killian watches as Emma hesitates before she leans close to him. He thinks she’s going to press her head to his, something she’s done since they were young and that’s always soothed him, but she doesn’t. Just before he tips his head, he feels her beak kiss the scar on his cheek.

It all happens at once.

There’s a gush of wind and what appears to be a rainbow that bursts around them before white smoke circles Emma. The wing on his arm transforms into a hand, four slender fingers and a thumb appear before his very eyes as the white smoke begins to dissipate, revealing a… _woman_.

The cloak she’s wearing is white and her hair—golden like the sun—runs down in waves prettier than those of the sea. She’s beautiful… _breathtaking_ and when she looks up at him, he’s stunned into silence.

“Killian?”

His breath hitches at the sound of her voice, it’s as if the angels themselves are singing and he blinks. Her emerald eyes stare deeply into his and the glass he’s holding slips from his fingers. He knows those green eyes…

“Emma?”

The smile she gives takes his breath away as her hands work their way up to the lapels of his jacket just before she rests her forehead against his and just for a moment, everything’s perfect.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t planning on doing a Part 2, but here we are. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much to the Colin to my Sean, Pip, for reading this over for me. <3

Emma’s known from a very young age that she wasn’t like other animals. There was something inside of her that always felt a little… _off_. Sure, she looked like other swans, but whenever she tried to communicate with them, they would merely squawk at her and she’d always end up utterly confused. Whereas with the humans, she never had trouble understanding them, and despite not being able to speak as they did, their language was as clear as the sky after a storm.

She figured that’s why the angel—it’s what Killian called her—gave her to a human and not a family of swans. Maybe she knew… or maybe it was something she couldn’t fully understand, but Emma has always been grateful for it, because even though she’s different, she wouldn’t give up the time she’s spent with Killian and Liam for anything. They were family when she had none, and they’ve looked after her all her life. She loved them more than anything… which was always another glaring superstition that she was different.

From stories that were read to her when she was young, she had a good understanding as to what love was and the two different types there were.

There was the family love she felt for Liam. He was a father figure when she had none—caring for her and making sure she knew right from wrong—and a brother all wrapped up in one. He protected her as if she were his own blood, never treating her like a simple animal, and when he died, there was a deep ache in her chest that made an everlasting hole. She misses him every single day.

Then there was the love she felt for Killian. At first, she wasn’t sure what it was, she only knew that it was different than the love she had for Liam. Then one night, she followed him into town and spotted he and Milah together, and in that moment, she knew… It pained her to see them together, everyday she wished he’d smile at her the way he smiled at Milah, and every night she’d wish to be different, because she knew the love she felt for him could only ever be one sided.

_What kind of normal animal falls in love with a human?_

“How?”

Killian’s question breaks her out of her thoughts and she blinks up at him. He’s moved to stand before her, his eyes still wide with disbelief and his mouth parted. Shrugging, her gaze moves back to her hands and she almost giggles at the sight of them. For years she’s dreamt of what it would be like to be human… to look like them… to talk like them… and now it’s happened, and she can hardly believe it.

“You never knew?” She shakes her head and looks back to him to see his eyebrow raised. “You can speak now, love.”

“Oh,” her lips circle the word, “Sorry… habit.” He gives a soft smile, one she hasn’t seen in a long while and it warms her heart. “I, uh, I… I didn’t know this was possible.”

“Do you remember anything before our time together?”

“No… not really.” She places her hands in her lap, her fingers clenching around the fabric of her dress. “I used to dream about a man and a woman—his eyes were blue and she… she had a kind smile.” Killian’s face seems to light up at her words and Emma looks down. “My first _real_ memory is of you and… and Liam. We were on a beach—it was the first time I tasted sweet cake.”

The heat that rises on her cheeks feels strange and she can’t help but brush her fingers against them.

“That was a good day,” he mumbles, the tightness in his voice making her sad. “Perhaps it’s… magic? Did you wish to become this way?”

Pressing her lips together, her hands move back to her lap as she shrugs, “More times than I can count.” The look that washes over his face is one of sympathy and she takes a deep breath. “But I don’t understand why now would be so different?”

He opens his mouth, but no words come out before he shakes his head and runs his hand over his face. “I don’t know. I’ve heard of wishes made on stars coming true, though I’ve never experienced it meself.”

It’s then her eyes flicker over to the trunk in the corner of the room. The trunk that has rolled up maps and silly trinkets atop of it to keep anyone from attempting to open it despite it having a lock that keeps it sealed shut. She remembers the nights he’d sit up on deck in a drunken stupor thinking everyone had gone to bed and wish for the stars to bring Milah back to him. Emma herself wished along with him—she wished for the stars to right her wrong, because she loved him so much that she only wanted him happy… but those wishes were never answered.

So why is it that this one was?

The banging from above makes her jump and her hand moves to her chest while Killian curses. The crew knocked moments after she turned claiming smoke was rising from the hatch and Killian yelled to them they were fine, but it appears their concern was still there.

“Bugger off, the lot of you!” He hollers up, his tone giving away his full frustration and makes her flinch. “I’ve said we’re fine! The next person who disrupts us will walk the bloody plank!”

She hears a chorus of _aye, captain_ ring out before their feet stomping away from the hatch echoes throughout the cabin.

“Emma?” She blinks up at him to find the look of frustration gone and replaced with one of concern. “Are you alright, love?”

“What are you going to tell them?”

His brows raise as he slowly shakes his head. “I don’t know.” He walks back over to the table to pick up his forgotten glass of rum and takes a large gulp. “We should just stay with the wish theory… it is your birthday, after all, perhaps it’ll be over once the new day arises.”

Her body goes tense and a wave of anxiousness rushes over her. What if he was right? What if it was only for a day? She suddenly gets the urge to speak to him about all the things she wishes she could have spoken to him about over the years. How happy he and Liam made her, how they made her feel safe… and how sorry she is for her part in what happened to Milah.

“I’ll turn back into a swan?”

The look he gives her is one she can’t seem to understand. There’s fear, mixed with anger, and a flash of sorrow, but he quickly covers it by clearing his throat.

“I don’t know. But it’s best to be prepared for everything.” It’s then she wishes she could curl up on his shoulders like she used to because wrapping herself around his neck always made her feel better. “It’s late though, and I’ve got to make sure the crew is up to speed before we make port. How about you rest, and we’ll figure the rest out in the morning, yeah?”

Her head almost snaps back when he motions to his cot. Though she’s taken up sleeping in his cabin again, she hasn’t slept in his bed since before Milah and for him to offer it to her… not to mention the fear that knots her stomach at the thought of going to sleep. What if she awakes and she’s a swan again? Or worse, what if she awakes to find this was all a dream?

“I don’t want to sleep.”

“Emma,” he sighs while placing the glass back on the table. “It’s late and we’ll reach Misthaven early. Whatever is happening, it can wait until morning.”

“Killian, I’m human!”

His jaw clenches. “Aye, I can see that.”

“What if I fall asleep and wake back up as a swan?”

She watches as he presses his lips together before he shakes his head.

“You won’t.”

The confidence in his voice makes her pause.

“How do you know?”

“Do you trust me?”

She balks. “Of course I do!”

“Then trust me,” he whispers. “You’ll not wake up tomorrow once again a swan, I assure you.”

There’s no way he can know that, she knows that, and she knows that he knows that, but he’s asking for her trust and she’s never been able to deny him that.

“Okay.”

He motions again to his cot before she pushes herself up out of her seat. She takes a step, but her knees are weak, and her own weight surprises her, so she tumbles forward.

“Bloody hell,” Killian gasps, jumping to catch her before she can hit the floor. His arms wrap tightly around her, and she can feel the coolness of his hook through the material of her dress on the small of her back. “Can you walk?”

“Yes,” she whispers, her fingers rubbing over the smooth leather of his coat, her eyes locked on the exposed hair on his chest. “I was just startled.”

His gaze is one of doubt and when she pushes herself away with an eyebrow raised in defiance, he smirks.

“You know, you’re just as easy for me to read now as you were when you were a swan.”

The heat rises to her cheeks again, though she keeps her face blank and makes it a show of how she’s able to walk to the cot on her own. Unclasping the cloak that’s around her shoulders, she doesn’t miss the way Killian is there to catch it before she turns and sits on the edge of the bed.

“Your clothing is as white as your feathers were,” he comments while he hangs the cloak in his closet next to one of his leather jackets.

“I guess it would be a little strange for a human to have skin that white.”

He gives a soft chuckle. “Aye.” She looks up when he walks back to her and watches as he tilts his head. “Though, your eyes are still the same shade of beautiful green.”

She sucks in a breath, her stomach flipping at his words. Swan or human, Killian Jones still knows just what to say to make her feel special. Silence falls between them and she thinks for a moment that he’s going to say something when she sees his eyes move down and his brows pull together. She opens her mouth to ask him about it when he reaches forward, his fingers brushing just above her left breast.

Emma knows without looking that it’s her scar from the Dark One that he’s tracing, the one she got the day Milah was killed. Swallowing the lump in her throat, her eyes search his face and she sees his lips pull into a deep frown. There’s footsteps from above that snaps him back into reality and she thinks she catches a tear in the corner of his eye, before he quickly looks down.

“Get some rest,” he mumbles, his eyes still to the floor while he shifts on his feet. “I’ll talk to the crew.”

His voice is low and distant, and when he backs away to climb up the ladder, she finds the courage to speak the words she’s been longing to say for three years.

With tears threatening to spill, she calls out, “Killian?”

He turns back to her, one foot on the ladder and his eyebrow raised.

“Aye, love?”

She almost loses her courage, but then she remembers that she’s not sure how long this will all last and it might be her only chance.

“I’m sorry about Milah.” He blinks, his face showing shock and she chokes back a sob. “I know you loved her… and if I hadn’t… it was my fault she—”

He’s shaking his head as he rushes back to her.

“Oh, Emma, no, sweetheart,” he murmurs while sitting next to her and pulling her into his arms. “That wasn’t your doing.”

“It w-was and I…” she trails off, her emotions taking over as she clings to the lapels of his coat.

She feels him run his fingers through her hair and his lips move to press a kiss to the top of her head.

“You did as I asked,” he whispers. “None of it is your fault. Have you thought that all this time?”

Her tears continue, and she keeps her head down, unable to look at him.

“If I hadn’t flown away… if I had stayed—”

He places his hand under her chin and forces her to look up at him.

“If you had stayed—” His eyes move back and forth between hers. “—I could have lost you both.”

* * *

Emma’s heart is pounding as she stands at the bottom of the ladder waiting for the okay from Killian to climb up on deck. He was supposed to explain to the crew what happened the night before, but it seemed once she had started to cry, she couldn’t stop, and they ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms.

The bed was small, it barely fit the two of them, though when he awoke at first light, she found it too big and oddly cold. She missed the way his body felt against hers, and the calm his fingers dragging through her hair brought—it soothed her. But she knew he had his duties and wouldn’t keep him from them.

“Swan?” She jumps at the sound of his voice, her gaze flickering up to see Killian looking down at her. She was so distracted that she hadn’t heard the hatch open and she blushes. “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Momentarily distracted by his term of endearment, she nods and begins to climb. It’s awkward at first, she can’t figure out how to not catch her dress, though she quickly gets the hang of it. The murmurs of confusion begin as soon as she reaches for Killian’s outstretched hand and when she steps on the deck, there’s a tense silence until she moves to push the hood of her cloak down. Their gasps of surprise make her nervous because while she still looks upon them all as old friends, they are now looking upon her like she’s a stranger.

“There, you’ve all seen her and she’s perfectly well! Now, back to your stations, we’ve less than an hour until we make port!”

They continue to stare, and it makes her uneasy and though the questions aren’t spoken aloud, she can see them in their eyes. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the attention, she’s about to turn and head back to Killian’s cabin when Smee offers her the rest of his breakfast bread like he has every morning. She gives him a smile in thanks and when he takes his red cap off to bow his head, she finally begins to feel like her normal self again.

She walks along the deck to keep herself busy, and like she has for many years, points out minor things a crew member has missed. Only now, it’s done with a tap on the shoulder instead of her pecking with her beak and while most of them give the response the always have—a wink in silent thanks so that the captain doesn’t catch them, (Killian knows, he always knows)—some awkwardly stare, until Killian whistles or clears his throat and they move back to their work.

“Land ho!”

Lifting her hand to guard her eyes from the sun, she looks up at the crow’s nest and frowns. Before, she’d alert them of land long before the crew member could see after her morning flight and it’s not until that moment that she realizes if there’s one thing she misses, it’s her ability to fly.

Walking up to the helm, she moves to stand behind Killian, and places her left hand on his shoulder. It’s nothing compared to being perched there with her neck wrapped around his, but the way he seems to relax under her touch makes her think he’s grateful nonetheless.

As soon as they make port, her skin begins to prickle and the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The dock is almost completely deserted and for those that _are_ there, they stare at the Jolly Roger as if they’ve never seen a ship before. Walking to the edge, she notices the dark clouds in the sky and the fog that lingers through the air before she asks over her shoulder, “What is this place?”

She catches sight of two men whispering to each other as they point up at the ship and she unconsciously reaches back until she feels the coolness of Killian’s hook under her fingers.

“This is where we are from.” His body moves closer and she tightens her hold on the curve of his hook. “Come, love. Let’s find something nice to do for your birthday.”

Killian orders the gangplank to be dropped and though Smee voices concern over the empty dock, Killian waves him off before barking orders out to the crew. Pulling her hood back over her head, Emma follows him down the gangplank, taking his offered hand when he turns back to her and the moment her feet touch the dock, a bell tower in the distance rings.

* * *

Emma doesn’t have to be human to know that even though Killian doesn’t leave her side, he’s avoiding her. Every time she tries to talk to him, he cuts her off with something new he wishes to show her and when she attempts to grasp his hand, he pulls away before she can make contact.

To say that she’s hurt would be an understatement, because for the first time in all their years together, she can talk to him with _actual_ words, and he’s not letting her. To make matters worse, they still don’t know how much time she has, she could change back at any moment and it’s like he doesn’t even care.

“You’re a pretty lady.”

Emma looks to the right to see an elderly woman standing beside her with a basket full of flowers.

“Th-Thank you.”

The woman smiles, and for a reason she’s not quite sure of, it makes Emma uneasy. Perhaps it’s the way she stares at her with wide eyes… or the way she curiously wrings her hands together.

“Never seen you around here before, are you new to the area?”

“No,” Emma answers quickly. “I’ve been here my whole life.”

Her lie makes the woman’s head tilt and her eyes narrow before she smiles again.

“I must be getting forgetful in my old age. Forgive an old woman, dear.” Emma shakes her head, opening her mouth to tell her there’s no need when the woman reaches into her basket to pull out a flower. “Would the lady like a flower?”

“Oh!” She gasps, offering a regretful smile. “I’m sorry, I’ve no money and it appears the man I’m with…” Trailing off, she looks around for Killian when the woman pushes the flower into her face.

“No money required, dear. Your name is all I ask for.” Emma’s brow furrows and the woman shrugs. “Pretty girl such as yourself should have a name as equally pretty.”

“Uh, my name is E—”

“Swan, there you are.” Her head whips over to see Killian approaching, and when he catches sight of the woman, his face pulls into a scowl. “Get away from her, go on now!”

He lifts his hook, ushering the elderly woman away, and when she’s gone, Emma turns to him with a frown.

“That was rude! She was just offering me a flower!”

“I know a swindle when I see one and she knows a mark when she does. I’ll not have you conned by some old woman in rags.”

“I can take care of myself!”

Killian tilts his head, the right side of his lips tugging up as he loops his thumb through his belt. The way he looks at her makes her squirm, and she feels her cheeks heat up again.

_Not a fan of this human ability._

“If you wish for a flower, I’ll buy you a whole bouquet, love, you need only ask. It is your birthday, after all.”

Sighing, she brushes her hair out of her face. “No, what I want is to spend time together like we usually do. Can we go somewhere and talk?”

For a moment, his face stays completely blank until he smirks, and she blinks in confusion.

“Aye, Swan, I know just the place.”

* * *

Rum doesn’t taste good at all, in fact, it’s very unpleasant, but Emma finds it makes her feel _wonderful_.

With every sip, she feels boulder than she has ever been and as free as she felt when she would fly. She moves without care and when the crew twirls her around while they dance, she laughs harder than she ever has in her entire life.

She tries to get Killian to dance, but he refuses, elects to simply watch from his spot at the table with a small smile on his face and it makes her heart race, because while all the women around them are looking at _him_ , his eyes remain on _her_.

“More rum!” She yells out when the music ends and the crew around her cheers. She turns to Killian in question and smiles when he stands, bowing slightly before he moves to the bar to grant her request.

Emma twirls in merriment, giggling as her pretty dress flows out around her, but stops when she slams into the body of a large man that she’s never met. Giggling, she takes a step back and brushes her hair out of her face.

“My apologies, Sir.”

He smiles, and she notices most of his teeth are missing.

“Apologies not needed, my dear lady, the fault was mine. I’ve not seen a woman as beautiful as you around these parts in some time and I just had to put myself in your path.” Her smile is kind, though she tenses when he steps forward. “Can I offer the lady a drink and some… _conversation_?”

Her eyes light up because another thing she’s learned in her short time as being human, is that she _loves_ to talk. She never could before and to be able to articulate the words she’s thinking… it’s everything.

The man lifts his hand toward her face, but before he can make contact, and before she can back away, a familiar ring filled hand shoots out to grasp it. Emma blinks in surprise, her gaze moving to find Killian next to her, glaring at the man with a look she’s never seen before while he presses the tip of his hook under the man’s chin.

“Attempt to touch the lady again, and I’ll shove my hook down your damn throat, ya hear?”

The man begins to shake, his eyes growing wide as he blubbers out an apology before he’s all but running out of the tavern.

“What did you do that for?” She hisses, smacking Killian in the arm and ignoring the look he gives her in return. “He just wanted to _talk_!”

“There’s no way in bloody hell that man wanted to simply talk.”

“He offered a drink and conversation!”

A dry chuckle passes his lips as he nods, “Aye, and conversation around these parts isn’t what you think it means.”

“Why won’t you let me talk to anyone, Killian?” She whines. “All I want to do is _talk_ … it’s something I’ve never been able to do, and since you won’t talk to me, I’m trying to find someone who will!”

“What do you mean I won’t talk to you, all I bloody do is talk to you! You’re the one who doesn’t speak to me!”

She gives a small growl and stomps her foot, which makes Killian raise his brow in amusement.

“ _Today_! You won’t talk to me today! And it’s my birthday and all I want to do is talk because I don’t know how long I’ve got here.” His face falls, the reality of their situation seeming to hit him, and she swallows. “Can we please just… _talk_?”

For a long moment he doesn’t say anything, and she thinks he’s going to try and distract her again like he has all day, until he eventually huffs out a breath and nods. Her brow furrows as he takes a step back and she watches as he tosses a few coins on the table before he retrieves her cloak.

“Aye, love, let’s go talk.”

And talk she does.

She talks for _hours_ about nothing and about everything. Anything that she can think off, Emma talks about—mostly things from when they were kids—and Killian listens to every word. He doesn’t interrupt, or cut her off, he simply… _listens_ and she loves every second of it.

They walk around town as they talk until they eventually end up on a beach. Killian holds her shoes as she walks the shore line and Emma giggles at the feel of the ocean in between her toes. The bottom of her dress gets wet and she asks him why humans don’t take their clothes off when they go into the water.

With a small chuckle, he takes his coat off and places it on the sand, motioning for her to sit.

“Sometimes we do. But being… unclothed in front of others is usually saved for those that you care for… for special occasions.”

“Like sex?” Killian chokes on his rum, pulling his flask from his lips to wipe the liquid away and she rolls her eyes. “I was an animal, Killian, that do—”

“Don’t use that word,” he growls, cutting her off.

She presses her lips together.

“I’m only saying that I was there when Liam schooled you… I’m well aware of what things are.”

He signs and sits down next to her.

“Aye, love, I know you do.”

They sit there well into the night and it’s just before the sun begins that she finally asks him why he spent the day avoiding her.

“Are you upset with me?”

His face contorts in sadness as he shakes his head.

“No, darling, never. Truth be told it had nothing to do with you… it was all about me.” When she tilts her head in question, he sighs and looks out to the water. “I thought if I could distance myself that it would hurt less when— _if_ you change back.” He pauses before looking back to her and lifts his hand to tangle his fingers through her hair. “But it would appear that even like this, I’m incapable of staying away from you.” She smiles down at her lap and he whispers, “I’m sorry, Emma. I was selfish… I didn’t mean to ruin your birthday.”

Shaking her head, she mumbles, “You didn’t. Killian… today has been _wonderful_. Thank you.” The feel of him brushing her hair away from her shoulder makes her shiver and she asks, “What if this _is_ only temporary? What if when the sun rises, I turn back into a swan?”

“Then we’ll go on as we always have…” When she finally looks to him, he moves this thumb to rub against her jaw and rests his forehead against hers. “Together.”

* * *

For three days Killian shows her around the village, where he lived, where he and Liam use to fish—he shows her everything that he told her about when they were young, and she loves it all. When they aren’t exploring, she’s trying new things, and new foods. He’s even taken to teaching her how to handle a sword and though she’s watched him do it for years, she’s not very good at it. Though, she does enjoy the way he pulls her close when he ‘disarms’ her.

Another thing he’s been showing her is how to dance. Every night, on the deck of the Jolly, they sway to the music of Samson’s fiddle and she’s grateful the darkness covers her blushing cheeks. He calls her a natural, despite her stepping on his feet twice and the way he smiles at her makes her heart flutter. It’s not the same as the one he gave Milah, but it’s different than any other’s she’s seen, and she stores it in her memories under the ‘dreams that have come true’ section.

One of those dreams being that Killian is no longer shying away from her. The comfort she longed for from his embrace is given to her freely and openly and the feel of his lips brushing against her temple or the top of her head when he believes her to be sleeping is life altering.

“Where are you taking me?” She asks one morning as Killian threads his fingers between hers.

He gives her the new smile she’s come to love and pulls her closer to his side.

“Would you like to see where we met?”

Her eyes light up and a small giggle escapes the back of her throat before she’s running forward. Greenery surrounds them, and though the dirt is probably staining the bottom of her white dress, she cares not.

“It’s so beautiful here!” She gasps while looking up at the sky. The sun is peeking through the large trees, making them appear to be glowing, and when she sees a bird fly from out from one of them, she hums. “I never flew low enough to see the trees… the only time I spent on land was when we’d stop on an island.”

His thumb brushes over the back of her hand as he asks, “You never wondered what it was like?”

Shrugging, she keeps her eyes on the trees as she walks and answers, “No. The sea was our home and that was good enough for me.”

They continue to walk, and Emma tells him more about the flights she used to take. Not afraid to tell him her feelings anymore— _most_ of her feelings—she explains to him that on the times when her flights seemed to last longer than normal, it was because she was attempting to befriend other swans, to possibly try to coexist with her own kind.

“You were going to leave?”

The anguish in his voice makes her stop and when she turns to him, the look on his face makes her heart hurt.

“I was… trying to be normal.” His frown deepens, and she sighs. “I was trying to fit in somewhere.”

His brow furrows before he looks down. Opening her mouth to explain more, she stops when he bends down and it’s only then she notices the small rose garden that they’ve wandered into. Killian stands, a pink rose in his hand and offers it to her.

“You fit in with me, Emma.” She looks up from the rose and sucks in a breath when she notices how his gaze is locked on her lips. He cups her face, his thumb brushing over her jaw as he places his hook on her hip to pull her closer while he rests his forehead against her. “Always.”

There’s a secret he’s sharing with her, a promise of something she can’t quite make out because the only thing she can concentrate on is the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Opening her eyes, she sees him looking back and forth between hers, a question lying there, and she lifts her head in answer. Despite his breath being warm on her face, she still shivers and when his lips are a hair's breadth away from hers, she—

The sound of a thud on the tree next to them makes them both jump and their heads snap over to find an arrow lodged into the bark. Before Emma can blink, Killian shoves her behind him with his sword out and a snarl on his lips.

The person standing before them is wearing a green cloak with the hood masking their face as they aim their bow and arrow at them. Emma’s hands tighten on Killian’s arms as he holds his sword toward their attacker and growls.

“Unless you want to lose your life, I suggest you run along, mate.”

There’s a light snapping sound that echoes behind them, though Killian seems to be too engrossed with the person before them. Without thinking, Emma quickly bends to rip the blade he keeps hidden in his boot and turns. The sharp end is poking at the new intruder’s chest before he gets a chance to raise his sword and her face hardens.

“Don’t even think about it.”

After a moment, the man raises his hands in surrender and before she can say anything else, she hears Killian gasp.

“Angel?”

The next voice she hears is more feminine.

“Excuse me?”

Both Emma and the man look at each other in confusion, and when she lets the blade slowly drop, he doesn’t move to attack which makes her relax slightly.

“Years ago,” Killian starts as he steps forward, his left arm wrapping around Emma’s waist to make her turn back to him. She hesitates for a moment, her eyes staying on the man that tried to attack them from behind, until he steps aside, his hands again rising as he moves around them toward the first attacker. She turns, looking up at Killian to see his eyes wide and it’s only then she notices that he’s allowed his sword to drop to the floor. “You came into these woods and met a little boy…”

Emma looks to the person that tried to attack them. The hood has fallen to reveal a beautiful woman around her age, with long, black hair, and though she’s still has her crossbow aimed at them, her face shows more shock than anger.

“You look exactly the same,” Killian breathes out in a chuckle. “How have you not aged?”

There’s a moment of silence, Emma’s hands moving back to his arm, squeezing it in a silent question as the man looks to the woman with his brows pulled together. The woman steps forward, her crossbow dropping, and Emma hears the man whisper, “ _Snow_ —” before he’s stops.

“Killian?” The woman whispers, her voice dripping with disbelief.

Emma looks back to Killian and sees his face light up before he nods.

“Aye, milady.”

The woman, Snow, drops her bow, making the man she’s with protest until she rushes forward. Emma frowns when Killian removes his arm from around her waist to hug the woman and clutches the back of his coat.

There’s whispered words as the two reunite and Emma’s confusion grows because Killian has always told her that the angel was a woman and though she’s only been human for a few days, Emma’s pretty sure she should be older than she looks. Could this really be her? The angel he spoke of her entire life? The woman who gave—

“Emma,” Snow gasps, her eyes wide as she cups Killian’s face. “What happened to her? Is she safe?”

Out of instinct, Emma steps closer to Killian, her fingers tightening around the leather of his coat as her heart begins to pound against her chest. There’s no one other than Killian that knows her true name and to hear this woman speak it…

“I’ve kept her safe, milady.” Emma blinks in surprise as Killian steps aside, his arm once again going around her waist as he pulls her into his side. “Just as I’ve promised.”

It’s as if time slows and the air around them becomes thick. The man with Snow steps forward, staring at her in disbelief as Snow’s mouth drops open. No one says anything for a long time and Emma starts to feel uneasy as the couple does nothing but stare. She’s about to say something when Snow takes a step forward, her hands moving to cup Emma’s face the same way she had Killian’s and Emma sucks in a breath.

With tears brimming her eyes, Snow whispers, “You found us.”

* * *

The sun is just starting to set when the weight of what’s happening finally becomes too much and Emma flees from the cabin that’s hidden away in the woods. She can hear them calling to her, but she pays them no mind as she runs until she finally collapses against a tree while her lungs burn from lack of air.

They are her parents, Queen Snow and King David and she’s a princess—heir to a kingdom that’s been overtaken by an Evil Queen intent on killing them all. She cursed their land, made time stand still—it’s why they haven’t aged—so she could search for the princess destined to destroy her.

_“She tried to kill you,” Snow explained with a hint of sadness and her hand still wrapped around Emma’s. “She put a curse on you to turn you to stone, but the Blue fairy was able to counter it… that’s why you became a cygnet.”_

_“But you gave me away.”_

_Snow scooted closer to her and whispered, “We wanted to give you your best chance.”_

Feeling the sting of tears in the back of her eyes, she looks up. How she longs to have her wings again, she’d fly high in the sky all the way back to the only home she’s known… the Jolly. Catching sight of a branch low enough for her to grasp, she tests it weight before pulling herself up. She climbs until she’s a couple feet in the air and stops in a spot where she can rest her back against the tree while her feet dangle.

It’s not the same as when she could fly, but it’s a start.

Only a few moments pass before she hears him approach, and though he doesn’t look up to where she’s perched, he rests his shoulder against the tree just underneath her and sighs.

“Are you planning on coming down any time soon, love?” She rips a leaf off the tree and rubs it between her fingers. “Shall I come up there, then?”

Again, she doesn’t respond and when she hears the rustle of his movement, she looks down to find Killian taking his leather coat off and throwing it to the ground before he begins to climb. It takes him half the time it took her to reach where she is and when he motions with his hook for her to move forward, she does without question. He settles behind her, his thighs straddling the branch and she can’t help her smile as he tugs her to him and in that moment, everything’s right again.

* * *

“Do we have to stay?”

“You need only ask, love, and I’ll sail us anywhere you want to go.”

There’s a softness in his voice that calms her, and she snuggles closer to him as she rubs her fingers over the curve of his hook. She thinks about everything they’ve been told and contemplates on what they should do. It would be easy to go back to the Jolly and sail off… and she knows he’d do it. He’d take her far away from this land and hide her away just as he had all those years ago and it would be wonderful. But there’s something deep in her gut that tells her she’d always wonder what happened here… she’d always wonder what happened to her… _parents_.

Tilting her head to look up at him she asks in a whisper, “Can I get back to you on that?”

Killian presses his lips to her brow and nods.

“As you wish.”

* * *

While Snow—her _mother_ —smiles and speaks to Killian as if he were still the young boy she ran into in the woods, David—her _father_ —doesn’t seem to like him. He doesn’t outright say it, but the way he watches Killian’s every move gives him away. Emma can tell Killian’s taken notice, his shoulders are tense and though he stays quiet, the tightness in his jaw tells her just how uncomfortable he is.

It all comes to a head when Killian mentions going back to the ship to give orders to the crew and David scoffs, demanding that Emma stay with them and far away from “ _the pirate_ ”. Killian shoots up from his seat, a snarl on his lips and they both reach for their swords. It’s not until Emma and Snow step in between them that they calm, and though she does follow Killian out of the cabin, he continues to glare at her father over her shoulder.

She feels guilty that she’s put him in this position. He’s a Captain, takes orders from no one but himself and even though they are her… _parents_ … they are strangers and she doesn’t appreciate Killian’s honor being questioned any more than he does.

“Perhaps he’s right.” Killian’s voice is so low, she almost doesn’t hear him and when she turns, she finds him looking to the ground. “Perhaps you should stay here. I’ll go and inform the crew… and come back in the morning.”

Clenching her jaw, Emma stomps over to him and yanks his hand away from his ear.

“Where you go, _I_ go… do you understand that?”

His eyes search her face and when he doesn’t respond, she pokes him in the chest because she can’t peck at him anymore and he finally nods.

“Aye.”

She tells him to wait for her while she goes back inside to let Snow and David know that they will be back and with a strained voice, he requests she also tell them where the Jolly is docked—in case they need to find them in the night.

Brushing her hair away from her face, Emma walks up the stairs of the cabin and slips through the door in silence. She can hear harsh whispers coming from around the corner and she stops to listen.

“I can’t believe you just let her leave!” David’s voice is dripping with despair and despite her frustration with him, she has the sudden urge to reassure him that she’s not running, until she hears him say, “What if he takes her away!”

“Killian wouldn’t do that!”

“You know who he is, Snow! Even in a land that can’t be left, Captain Hook is infamous.”

There’s a sigh and Emma steps closer to peek around the corner. Snow has her head in her hands while David stands with his hands on his hips.

“I’ve read Ariel and Eric’s letters, too.”

“And you know what he’s—”

Snow’s head snaps up and Emma sees that her cheeks are flush before she cries out, “I don’t _care_ who he is or what he has done, David! He has kept our daughter safe for twenty-eight years! And he is the _only_ one that she trusts, so he stays… end of discussion!”

David’s shoulders seem to deflate, a deep sigh leaving his lips and Emma clears her throat.

“Emma,” David gasps, a look of relief washing over his face as he steps toward her. “Are you alright?”

She nods, her lips pressing together tightly while she wrings her hands together.

“ _Killian_ wanted you to know that they Jolly is at the docks. Should you need anything, he’ll leave word with the crew to alert him at once.”

His jaw tightens, but it’s Snow who steps forward.

“Thank him for us, sweetheart. We’ll see you in the morning?”

She gives only a tight nod and after an awkward hug from her mother, she leaves.

* * *

Emma’s tying the belt of her robe when she hears Killian coming down the ladder. He said she could stay above while he spoke to the crew, but she had enough of people staring at her waiting for answers, so she went below.

“Smee is keeping watch, should your parents come… he’ll alert us.” She nods, looking back down at the belt of her robe. “Are you alright, love?”

“I don’t know.” When she turns back to him, he tilts his head as he hangs his coat on a hook and she sighs. “I keep thinking this is all a dream, and that I’m going to wake up on the crow’s nest… still a swan.”

“But you’re not,” he offers softly. “We know for sure now.”

“Yes,” she chuckles dryly, “Because my _parents_ , who are the true King and Queen of this kingdom told us that I was cursed and that I’m not only a princess, but a _savior_. Whatever that means.” She mumbles the last part and Killian steps up to her.

“What do you want to do, love?”

Sucking in a stuttering breath, she allows her emotions to hold and with tears stinging her eyes, she confesses, “I want to forget. Just for tonight, can I just be your Swan?”

“Always,” he whispers without hesitation as he pulls her into his arms. “Nothing and no one will _ever_ change that.”

Burrowing herself into his chest, she asks, “Promise?”

He pulls back, and she frowns. She watches as he reaches up to cup her jaw with his eyes locked on her mouth and his brow furrowed. Her breath hitches when his thumb brushes softly over the apple of her cheek before he presses his mouth to hers.

He tastes of rum with a hint of spice and she can’t help but melt against him. His breath is warm, and her fingers move to his chest, caressing the fabric of his red vest while she feels his left arm wrap around her waist. The only sound is the smacking of their lips and though her lungs burn from lack of air, she can’t even fathom pulling away anytime soon.

With her fingers curling around his vest, she slowly pushes her tongue into his mouth and almost giggles when he moans. The feel of his fingers tangling in her hair to grip the back of her head makes her step closer and tighten her hold on him. His kiss is like liquid fire, she feels it all the way down to her toes and when he eventually pulls back, she whimpers.

“That was…” he pants, his fingers flexing against the back of her head.

He doesn’t get to finish, because Smee knocks on the door and they are pulled back to reality.

* * *

Her parents are on the dock with a tiny woman that’s flying—

_“She’s a fairy, love.”_

—and though she’s having trouble grasping onto what she’s seeing, she sobers when Blue—the _fairy_ —informs them they are in danger.

“The Evil Queen has heard there’s a new ship at the docks. You must move to a safer location…” Killian begins to squirm, the worry for his ship evident on his face when Blue smiles, “Don’t worry, Captain. Your ship will be safe, I know a cloaking spell that will hide her.”

“Where are we going to put her?”

Blue flies in front of her and says, “There’s a dock behind your parent’s cabin.”

“No there isn’t,” Killian calls out with a frown. “There isn’t water around there for a mile.”

The fairy simply smiles.

“There is now.”

* * *

Emma remembers the nights Killian used to work on the Jolly while the rest of the crew slept. For weeks—possibly months—he’d spend night after night going over every inch of his ship until he knew every nook and cranny. But he’s still only a man, and though it takes him half the time to ready the Jolly to sail as it would any other captain, it still takes him a bit longer than it would if the entire crew was there, even with her and her parents help.

They work well together, they always have, though it’s a little harder when she can feel the heat of his gaze on her as she works. It also doesn’t help that every time she catches him staring, she’s instantly hit with the memory of his lips on hers and the way his body felt pressed so close and blushes, which causes him to give her a saucy smirk with a raised eyebrow.

She’s convinced he’s trying to kill her.

By the time they are ready to set sail, she hears Killian call orders to Smee and Samson and her mouth falls open.

Rushing up to him at the helm, she places her hand on the ships wheel and asks, “What about the rest of the crew? How are they going to know?”

He runs his hand down her arm to cup her elbow and motions to his first and second mate, “Smee sent word that the ship was being moved. It’s not the first time we’ve done this, love.”

xxx

When they finally dock outside of the cabin, Emma’s exhaustion has hit her like a tidal wave and she’s finding it hard to stand let alone think. Blue tells them to get rest, because they are starting bright and early and though she’s not sure what the fairy means, Emma simply nods. She expects another argument about her insistence that she’s still staying on the Jolly, but her parents agree, despite David’s clear uncomfortableness with it.

“We’re just happy to have you close,” Snow whispers as she gives her a hug and Emma forces a smile.

Killian helps her down to the cabin so that she doesn’t fall and though she wants to ask him about their kiss, her eyes are heavy, and her words are slurred. He pulls the blanket back so she can climb into the cot and once she’s settled, he brushes his fingers through her hair making her hum as the memory of their shared moment flashes through her mind.

She remembers the way his breath felt on her face and the way his moans made his lips vibrate against hers. He was firm but gentle, demanding but submissive, and all she knows is that she wants to do it over and over again. Which is why when he moves to press a kiss to her forehead like he does every night, she lifts her head. His eyes move back and forth between hers for a moment and the fear of his rejection makes the sleepiness she felt just about disappear.

The sound of her heart pounding seems to fill the room and she almost fakes falling asleep when he finally presses his lips to hers. They are as soft as she remembers them to be and when they pull apart, he whispers, “Sleep, love.”

* * *

Emma awakes the next morning to an empty cabin and her brow furrows. Dressing quickly, she forgoes the ladder and walks out through the door. It’s strange to have the ship so quiet, she’s used to seeing someone everywhere she went and now it appears to be completely deserted. As she makes her way up to the deck, she hears what appears to be laughter and her confusion only grows.

Lifting her hand to block the rays of sun, she steps onto the deck and freezes when her vision adjusts to the sight that’s in front of her. Killian and David sit on the stairs that lead to the helm with large smiles on their faces at they share what looks to be a flask. Her shock over them sitting next to each other like old friends quickly washes away when she takes notices to their appearance.

Killian’s wearing the same outfit as he was the night before with the exception of his waistcoat and there’s a cut on his lip that wasn’t there before while David’s cloth shirt is untucked, and his left eye is swollen. Gasping, she moves to rush forward when she feels someone grasp her elbow.

“Emma,” Snow whispers, appearing out of nowhere. “It’s alright.”

“What happened? Were we attacked?”

Snow’s eyes flicker to the men as a boisterous laugh echoes from Killian before she turns back to Emma with a hesitant smile.

“No. Killian came to the cabin last night after you fell asleep insisting that he speak to your father.”

Emma’s eyes widen.

“Speak to him about what?”

“I don’t know,” Snow sighs while shaking her head. “All I know is when I awoke this morning, I found them like _this_ —” She points to them as David motions to something by the cabin while Killian nods. “—I haven’t found a chance to ask, but if I was to guess… they did that to each other.” Feeling anger take over, Emma attempts to step forward, but is once again stopped. “Sweetie, wait.”

“What do you mean _wait_? They fought!”

“I think,” Snow starts softly, “whatever issues they had are gone now.”

Emma looks upon them and while the tension that was there the night before seems to be gone, there’s still an ache in her stomach when she thinks about them physically fighting.

“David doesn’t like him, how is that  magically gone because of one fight?”

Snow chuckles. “Men are strange creatures, sweetheart. While women will use their words, they will use their fists.” She brushes a lock of Emma’s hair behind her shoulder and shrugs, “Let’s just be grateful for small miracles.”

* * *

They want to start to plan their attack, they want Emma to learn how to use her magic—another thing she hadn’t known she had—and they want her to save them all because it’s her destiny to do so.

A destiny she’s not even sure she wants any part of.

Every other hour she flirts with the idea of running—there’s enough room on the Jolly for her parents to join them—but it’s not until she hears of what exactly the Evil Queen has done that she truly considers it.

She’s killed without thought or care—men, women, even entire villages for the simple charge of aiding Snow White and when she learned of the prophecy that Emma would be her undoing, she cast the time curse and demanded every baby girl be killed.  

It’s around the third story of Regina’s wrath that Emma’s finally had enough, and she shoves herself away from the round table with a gasp, “I can’t hear any more of this.”

Killian’s beside her right away, his hook pressed softly to the small of her back while the Blue Fairy flies in front of her.

“I know this is a lot to take in, Emma, but you must hear it.”

“Why?” Killian hisses while Emma presses her hand to her stomach in an attempt to calm it. “Why must she know these things?”

“Because we— _everyone_ , needs her!” David answers, his voice pleading.

“I don’t want them to need me!” All eyes turn to her and she feels tears prick the back of her eyes. “You’re saying that I am responsible for everyone’s happiness? I didn’t ask for that, I don’t want it!”

Giving them all one final glance, she reaches for the bottom of her dress and moves to leave with Killian close behind.

“Emma.” She stops at the sound of her mother’s voice, though she doesn’t turn to look at her. “You’re our only hope.”

“Then I’m afraid you’re all doomed.”

* * *

Her and Killian walk back to the Jolly in silence and though she’d usually be grateful for it, she finds it off putting. The silence allows her mind to wander and all she can think about is how Regina takes her vengeance out on those you care for when she’s unable to reach you.

With the stories of her grandfather and her mother’s old guard, Graham, still haunting her, she turns toward Killian the second she hears him close the door behind them, and rushes to him. Gripping his vest, she yanks him close and fuses her lips with his. The fear of losing him still flowing through her, she ignores the burning in her chest that tells her she needs to breathe and continues to pull him closer.

“Love, what—”

“Don’t,” she whispers against his lips, cutting him off. “Just kiss me.”

* * *

Later, while they lay sated on his cot with their limbs tangled together, and while Emma’s brushing her fingers through the hair on his chest, she whispers, “I have to stay… I have to help them.”

“I know,” he mumbles, his lips pressing against her forehead.

Waiting a moment, she bites her bottom lip and asks, “Will you?”

His laugh confuses her and it’s not until lifts her chin that she looks him in the eye.

“Where _you_ go… _I_ go.” He repeats her words and what he says next makes tears spring to her eyes. “I love you, Emma.”

A watery chuckle escapes the back of her throat and she feels lighter than air when he rewards her with that bright smile that’s her favorite after she says,

“Good… because I love you, too.”


End file.
